wechallblasmerfandomcom-20200213-history
Helene Korschtaun
Schauwe, Halverbach, Lungary |Occupation = Actress ∙ singer |Education = Schauwe School of Music and Dramatic Arts |Years = 1987–present |Spouse = Paul Ottermann (m. 1997) |Children = 3, including Lea}} Helene Tatiana Korschtaun (born 13 May 1968) is a Lungarian actress and singer. After graduating from the prestigious Schauwe School of Music and Dramatic Arts, Korschtaun was cast in the Georg Tammerdorfer film Stardust (1989), which brought her mainstream recognition and established her as a teen icon. The film's soundtrack also produced a number of hit singles sung by Korschtaun such as "I'm Your Girl", which peaked at number-one. Following the success of Stardust, Korschtaun continued to act in teen movies, appearing in Guys & Girls (1990), Dinner Date (1990), Let It Ride (1991), and Alive (1993). She later transitioned to more adult roles, starring in The Reckoning (1997), Don't Stand By Me (2000), I, Gizelle (2002), and Karina (2004). Korschtaun has since been appearing in a main role on the teen mystery series Darkholme (2016–present). Life and career Early life Korschtaun was born in Schauwe, Halverbach on 13 May 1968 to parents Kevin and Roberta Korschtaun (née Morguschmann). Kevin worked in finance, while Roberta was a yoga instructor. Korschtaun has one younger brother named Anders, and one younger sister named Michaela, who were born in 1971 and 1975, respectively. Korschtaun began primary school in 1974, where she first became interested in performing. After graduating from primary school in 1980, she began secondary school. In secondary school, Korschtaun was both a high academic achiever and a popular student, serving as her class president. She graduated from secondary school in 1984, and began studying at the Schauwe School of Music and Dramatic Arts, where she studied drama. Korschtaun graduated from high school in 1987, and moved to Munbach to pursue a career as an actress. 1987–1989: Early career and Stardust After arriving in Munbach, Korschtaun attempted to establish herself as an actress, and worked in a film rental store in order to support herself. Soon after arriving, she was able to find representation and began acting in commercials and bit parts. In 1987, she received an audition for the Georg Tammerdorfer musical-drama film Stardust. She later was cast in the lead role of Kristine Köpf. Stardust was released in July 1989 and became a widespread critical and commercial success, establishing Korschtaun as a teen icon. A number of the songs Korschtaun recorded for the film's soundtrack went on to become successful singles in Lungary. The song "I'm Your Girl", performed with Pauline Wiktor, went on to peak at number-one and was certified 3x platinum in Lungary. After the success of the soundtrack, Korschtaun was offered a recording contract with Intercontinental Music Lungary, but declined in order to focus her career on acting rather than singing. 1990s–2000s: Further acting Following the success of Stardust, Korschtaun became one of the most in-demand young actresses in Lungary. In an effort to capitalize on her newfound success as a teen icon, Korschtaun continued to star in a number of widely successful teen films such as Guys & Girls (1990), Dinner Date (1990), Let It Ride (1991), and Ride (1991). After starring in Let It Ride, Korschtaun was approached by Tammerdorfer to appear in the teen drama film Alive (1993). Due to her increasing age, Korschtaun was reluctant to continue portraying high school students in films. However, after being informed of the difficulty that producers had in finding a replacement for her, she eventually agreed to star in the film. Alive went on to become one of the most successful teen films of the 1990s in Lungary, and further established Korschtaun as a teen icon. In an effort to begin a serious adult acting career, Korschtaun revealed in an interview in 1995 that she would refuse to portray teenagers in films from now on, and was focusing her career on more adult roles. Korschtaun was thus able to bolster her adult career with roles in the successful dramatic films The Reckoning (1997), Don't Stand By Me (2000), I, Gizelle (2002), and Karina (2004). 2016–present: Darkholme In 2015, it was revealed that Korschtaun was cast in the Ryker TV teen mystery series Darkholme (2016–present). The show features a number of former teen icons starring in roles as parents of the main characters, including her former Stardust cast mate Jon Dausch. Personal life Korschtaun began a relationship with Lungarian businessman Paul Ottermann in 1995. They became engaged a year later, and married in 1997. They have three children together: Lea (born 1999), Daniel (born 2004), and Petra (born 2006). Lea has since gone on to become a successful singer in Lungary. The family resides in Inner Munbach. Filmography Awards and nominations Main article: Awards and nominations received by Helene Korschtaun. Category:1968 births Category:Living people Category:Lungarian female singers Category:Lungarian film actresses Category:Lungarian television actresses Category:People from Schauwe, Halverbach Category:Schauwe School of Music and Dramatic Arts alumni